


Summer Smutfest 2018: Tropical Nights

by BronzeAgeLove



Series: 2018 Summer Smutfest [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Beach Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Sex, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeAgeLove/pseuds/BronzeAgeLove
Summary: Smutty oneshots from the original Mass Effect trilogy for the Summer Smutfest 2018 prompt challenge!These will be featuring my OCs Jane and Kieran, following the events described in'First Seeds'... There's plenty to do during six months in Hawai'i.





	1. Thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: No. 235 'Thunderstorm'

The storm surprised them on their walk off Tunnels Beach. Big drops stirred the sand, whipped the waves. Visitors scattered in minutes amidst startled shouts.

Hair plastered to her forehead, shoulders hunched, Jane looked out over the choppy sea while they huddled under one of the many kukui trees in the shrubbery at the edge of the beach, waiting for the storm to pass. Not that it helped; raindrops collected on the leaves, splashed onto their heads at rhythmic intervals. Mist rose from the heated sand, obscured them from view, set on their skin in a thin layer of moisture.

“I hate being wet”, Jane muttered, wiping water from her prosthetic arm, morosely watching a flash of lightning far out over the waves, followed by the rumble of thunder. Unheeding her grumbled remark, Kieran extended one hand, pulled her close. He’d been with her on Kaua’i for a few months now and Jane had gotten used to him, but the warmth he radiated and his strength amazed her every time.

“I like you wet”, he stated, lapped at the moisture running down the side of her neck. He managed to put a good deal of lewdness into his words. “And right now”, he murmured into her ear, subvocals vibrating with a peculiar mix of affection and desire, “I want you.”

Jane shook her head while she gazed out over the waves, one eyebrow cocked in amusement.

“Kieran, we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm. And the sand will go everywhere. Maybe we shouldn’t-”

A second crack of thunder boomed over the ocean, made Jane flinch. A gust of wind shook the tree they sat under. Unimpressed by the weather, Kieran shrugged, one of the human gestures he’d copied from her.

“Oh yes we should, there’s nobody left here but us. Indulge me.”

He pulled her into his lap, and Jane groaned when she felt talons tickle her waist, his erection pressed against her rear. Heat pooled between her legs, rivalled the sweltry humidity creeping up around them. He knew exactly how to push her buttons, an insight that both amazed and confused her.

Admitting defeat, she sighed.

“Don’t tell me you brought along a condom.”

A chuckle. His left hand sneaked under her skirt, pushed her panties aside.

“Guess why I suggested you wear a skirt today. I was right”, she heard him purr when he noticed how soaked the fabric was.

“Naughty boy. Planned the thunderstorm as well?”

“No.” His thumb stroked through her pubic hair. She heard him snap open the clasps fastening his waistband, her skin in goosebumps, in anticipation at knowing what that sound entailed. One of his fingers brushed over her clit, made her flinch. “It’s a good storm. Came at the perfect time. You got no excuse.”

Another flash of lightning lit up Kieran’s colony markings, made them glow white against the tan of his plates. He looked smug. Jane laughed, then wiggled around to face him, pressed the palm of her left hand against his unsheathed erection, excited at hearing him growl in need.

“Never knew you were one for public indecencies, Kieran.”

Another shrug from him. He slipped on the condom before leaning back on his elbows, inviting her. Eyes locked with his, Jane straddled his hips, squeezed his narrow waist with her knees.

“You’re the local crazy woman anyway”, he continued while she hovered over him. “Even if you get caught fornicating with a turian-”, Kieran groaned, relished hearing her soft murmur of delight when she sank down on him, “-on the beach, it’ll only add to your legend.”

She let her head fall back as she ground against him, rocked her hips slowly, savouring the sensation. Her right hand bunched his damp shirt, held on tight while her world spun, drops of water cascading from her hair.

“Never knew I was a legend to begin with.”

Soft moans and growls mixed with the rumble of thunder, were mellowed by the whispering of the rain. It was wet, and the sand _did_ go everywhere, but for once, Jane didn’t mind.


	2. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: No. 34 'Loud'
> 
> Jane and Kieran are on visit at her parent's place in Switzerland over New Year's

“Come on Jane, New Year can‘t get any worse now that your mom caught us together this morning and you flipped at her after dinner! I like your parents but I don‘t care about what they think of me, no matter what, I’ll always be the alien banging their daughter!“  
  
Jane stopped pacing her childhood room and relaxed her shoulders before reaching out to caress Kieran‘s face, her anger dissipating at his words. It wasn‘t worth it, fighting over her parents‘ discontent about her choice of mate. Not if they were scheduled to leave for Kaua‘i in a few days and return to her familiar surroundings. She exhaled.  
  
“Kieran, you‘re right. I‘m thirty-four. My parents should not be interfering with my life.”  
  
A mischievous grin played over her usually serious features. “I have an idea. We got enough condoms and dental dams. You know what humans say about turians, yes? I want you to make me scream for the whole house to hear. All night. Right here under the watchful eyes of my teddy bears.“  
  
“About the… bears…“ Kieran started but was silenced by her dragging him down for a heated kiss, her hand already palming his sheath. She knew exactly how to push his buttons, and he was not one to complain.  
  
_Oh spirits I love this woman_ , he thought while he lapped her with relish, listening to the fabulous sounds she made, something between sobs and enraptured hums. She wasn’t the loudest usually, but he recognised the sheer spite in each of her cries. Kieran had never pissed off anyone’s parents before, and for some reason, he enjoyed himself immensely.  
  
Happy New Year indeed.


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: No. 161 'Silhouettes in the Sunset'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...took a little liberty with this, so there's only one person silhouetted against the sun. Sorry XD

She should have been down in the dining hall, taking care of her guests, but since Kieran had arrived on Kaua'i a week ago, they had been busy making up for all the lost years spent apart, and for the first time in her life, Jane put her own selfish needs in front of others. It was a whole new world.

His smoldering gaze had been on her all day while they'd prepped lunch and dinner together, talons ghosting along her waist each time he brushed past her, not getting enough, tugging on her sweat-drenched tanktop, underlined by a purr she recognized in time as barely controlled lust. By the time the sun started setting, the heat in her lower belly grew agonizingly strong and her panties clung wetly to her. With an exhale, she put the chopping knife down, nodded to her cook before retreating to her room, Kieran following her with a growl.

The setting sun shone through the open balcony door while they crashed into the bed naked, casting the room in warm light, ocean waves a faint background noise interspersed with the wind blowing through the palm trees. It was hot, the breeze barely stirring the humid air, perspiration clinging to Jane's skin. Sunset red reflected metallic on Kieran's carapace, his face backlit, obscured, a halo of fire framing him like a statue set off against the sun. Jane wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her left hand, squinted, smiled at seeing Kieran pant to regulate his body heat while he towered above her, so foreign yet endearing. His green eyes looked her over as she draped her legs over his hip spurs, squeezed his narrow waist, gave a soft moan when he entered her, filled her, his keel digging into her breastbone. He watched each twitch of her face intently, noticed every sigh and little word of encouragement trickling from her lips at his thrusts, slow and careful at first. They had not yet completely found out what worked best for them, and being wedged underneath him was not the most comfortable, but to Jane, the view made everything better; Kieran silhouetted by the sunset, framed perfectly by the light, the way he was perched over her, resting on his forearms. A growl left his throat, a deep sound that made Jane's breath hitch. He was the solid rock in the unsteadiness that was her life, her mind, and he'd come back for her. Overwhelmed with emotions, she held onto him, went with the increasing force of his movements, suppressed a sob, both full of regret and affection.

Afterwards, they lay curled up together, sticky and content, bathed in rosy light when the sun had set behind the horizon. Jane idly traced the gaps between the plates of his chest while she listened to the sound of the waves and the distant clink of cutlery from the dining hall, Kieran's relaxed purr against her hair. As always, in between all the satisfaction he brought her, there stayed a seed of sorrow, of restlessness, that she wasn't able to alleviate. It was going to be hard, having him here on Earth, she knew. She could foresee a lot of pushback, a lot of slander. But right now, with him in the afterglow, was where she wanted to be.


End file.
